The Marauders First Year
by DragMeToHell
Summary: Follow the marauders through their years at Hogwarts starting with Sirius Black. How will the young boy cope with the pressure from his parents to be a great wizard while trying to decide which is more important - the love of his new found friends or the approval of his family.
1. Chapter 1

The day had finally come for me to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I was nervous as anything. I had been driven to King's Cross station with my mother and father and also my cousins who had been attending Hogwarts already. We crossed over onto platform 9¾ and proceeded towards the large red train that I would soon become familiar with. The girls hugged and said their goodbyes to my parents and rushed onto the train with the rest of the crowd, greeting friends as they went. Andromeda looked back at me and gave me a quick wink before disappearing through a doorway and I felt the nerves ease up a bit. I turned to my mother and gave her a smile.

"This is it then" She pushed a strand of curly hair away from my eyes and straightened my robes. She gave me a stern look and began to mess with my tie.

"Remember to always look presentable – you represent the noble house of Black. I expect you to pass your classes with no faults and ascend above your classmates" I pushed mother's hands away and told her I'd be fine. I then turned to father who placed a rough hand on my shoulder and looked down at me with a look almost like pride.

"I know you'll make us proud son and you'll do very well in Slytherin. Do well in your studies and don't mix with the wrong crowd" I nodded and gave him another smile. I knew the crowd he was referring to – muggle born wizards and half bloods. Our family was strictly pure bloods and anyone who requested otherwise was ousted immediately. I assured myself I would not end up like my great aunts and uncles and gave my parents one last quick hug before climbing aboard the train myself. I heard the whistle of the train give one last warning before the train began to move and carry me away to the magical castle where I would be spending the next seven years of my life.

As I walked along the narrow hallway I saw the faces of many students that I had never met before. Some were older and were wearing their house colours while others were fresh first years huddled together in small groups chatting excitedly. I was unsure where I was supposed to be going and ended up finding a compartment with two other people that looked around my age. I opened the sliding door and slipped in, causing the two of them to stop their conversation and look at me. One of them was a girl with deep auburn hair and freckles who gave me a kind smile – the other was a boy with straight black hair cut to his shoulders and a long, hooked nose and he looked quite irritated at being interrupted. I decided to speak to the girl with the pretty face and introduced myself.

"Is anyone else sitting here?" I pointed towards one of the benches and she shook her head.

"No please sit! We could always use more company, right Severus?" The boy put on an obviously fake smile and nodded.

"Of course and you are?"

"Sirius Black" I held out my hand and after a few seconds of the boy staring at my face I put it back in my lap. I saw the girl give the grouchy kid a stern look before taking my hand and shaking it herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily – Lily Evans and this is Severus" I smiled and nodded thinking that maybe this train ride wouldn't be as boring as I'd originally thought it'd be.

It became apparent to Severus, after about ten minutes, that I wasn't leaving which seemed to irritate him more. Lily and I chatted about small things such as what we thought Hogwarts would be like and what house we'd be chosen into. I immediately said Slytherin and Severus made a disgusted noise from the back of his throat. Lily gave him a dirty look before rolling her eyes at me.

"Ignore him, house rivalry. Were hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor" I felt my heart sink a little upon hearing this. There was no love lost with Severus but I had hoped that the one person I had made friends with so far would be in the same house as me. I must of shown the disappointment on my face because Lily gave me another kind smile.

"Don't worry we can still be friends – people do it all the time! The 'house wars' can't be as bad as everyone makes out" She laughed it off and I joined in with her all the while knowing deep down that as soon as we were sorted I would never be speaking to this lovable girl ever again.

About half an hour had passed when we heard someone opening the door. We all turned to welcome another into the small room when the slim figure of my cousin appeared. She took in the three of us before setting her sights on me and raised her eyebrows.

"So this is where you've been hiding, we've been looking for you everywhere" I shrugged and gestured towards where she was standing.

"You all ran off before I could follow and then I met these two" Lily gave my cousin a small wave and Narcissa gave a polite smile in return. Severus, noting the older girl, gave a small nod before turning his attentions back to Lily. I rolled my eyes and patted the area next to me.

"Come sit with us" She shook her head and gestured behind her.

"The other two are back at our compartment with a few of our friends, why don't you come and join us? Get to know some of your housemates that you'll be living with" I was about to decline when I saw the pleading look on her face and knew what she was trying to discreetly tell me; _these people aren't worth your time come join the elite group_. I turned and gave Lily a sad smile.

"I guess I better go with her" Lily looked sad for a moment before the ever present smile returned. She gave me a quick hug and nodded towards Narcissa.

"Go on it's okay it's not like we're not going to see each other again!" I didn't reply but smiled instead knowing that was exactly what was going to happen. I said goodbye to Severus who merely grunted back at me and walked out of the room with Narcissa.

As soon as we were a few paces away from the door she abruptly stopped and spun on the spot to face me. Her brown eyes were wide and she placed her hands on my shoulders to look into my eyes.

"If anyone asks where you were tell them you had gotten lost looking for the sweet trolley" I frowned up at my cousin and shrugged her hands off.

"Why? I wasn't doing anything wrong in there" She sighed lightly and pushed a strand of platinum hair behind her ear.

"Sirius do you know who those people were?" I gave her an odd look and nodded.

"Yeah? Lily and Severus?" I didn't know why my cousin was asking such stupid questions but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Severus is a half blood; his mother a witch and his father a muggle. His mother's family was the Prince's until they disowned her for marrying a muggle and the family has been disgraced ever since. The girl, Lily? I don't know her. Severus's family was close to ours, that's how I know about him but the girl is new. She has that thing about her I don't know but she seems friendly with him and that's guilt by association" I looked at my cousin incredulously and then turned to look back the way we had come.

"What would your friends say if I told them I had been in there with them?" Narcissa shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know but I do know they don't look kindly upon people getting cosy with half bloods" She was lying and we both knew it. If her friends were anything like my parents, our family, then they would cast me aside and brand me a blood traitor before I could even defend myself. I gave a mournful sigh and began to walk in the direction Narcissa was heading towards.

"Okay. If they ask I'll lie and say I got lost looking for food. I'm sorry I was so careless" Narcissa patted my shoulder.

"No harm done just please be more aware of who you associate yourself with – it could make a world of difference in a place like Hogwarts".


	2. Chapter 2

The journey seemed to have dragged since I had been escorted into the Slytherin's compartment. I had been introduced to the small crowd and they had believed my lie completely, some even laughing and I went along with it. Andromeda and Bellatrix were also present and were chatting quietly to some older members of the group. The conversations during the ride had been normal, idle chit chat and by the time the train had started to slow I felt a sense of relief. I had felt comfortable in Lily's carriage and being sat with a bunch of older students made me feel nervous once more. As people began to exit the train I was stopped from leaving and pulled back into the room. Andromeda told everyone else, including my two cousins, to carry on and that we would catch up. She sat me down and gave me a quick hug.

"Sis told me about what really happened – it's great you made friends so quickly! But you must know that in a house like this you have to choose your friends wisely" I lowered my head and nodded.

"I know already and I'm sorry I didn't realise who I was sitting with" Andromeda appeared to be battling with what to say, her face giving off an uncertain expression. Eventually she decided to forget whatever she was about to say and told me not to worry. We hopped off the train and ran over to where the other students had gathered and spotted Lily among the crowd. She waved towards me and, after remembering the words of my cousins, turned my head and ignored her. We were told to get into small wooden boats to cross the large lake before us and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily give me a hurt look before Severus the half blood ushered her away.

As we ascended the staircases towards the great hall I felt a pang of guilt about ignoring Lily. She had been nothing but friendly towards me since she had met me and I openly ignored her. I forced myself to push my thoughts away however when the line of first years halted and craned their heads to see an older woman standing in front of everyone. She had greying hair with a pointed face and a pair of glasses balanced on the end of her nose. She had a no-nonsense look about her and she quickly clapped her hands to get the attention of the new students

"First years you will all follow me into the great hall in an orderly fashion. The elder students and staff members are already seated and awaiting our arrival. Once we have entered I will call out your names and you will sit atop a chair and be sorted into your houses" A hum of voices echoed through the hallway and the woman cleared he throat and told everyone to settle down.

"If you would please follow me, we will begin" And without a moment's hesitation she flung the large double doors open and lead us into a hall so large I almost did a double take. Our family home was large, it had to be to accommodate us all and still be up to Black standards, yet this hall could possibly fit three or even four of our dining rooms inside. I marvelled, along with other impressed students, at the dark night sky that covered the ceiling and gawked at the rows of candles floating above our heads. The great hall was truly that – great. Students slowly came to a stop as the first few came to a small raised section of the hall on which stood a wooden stool with an old wrinkled hat on top. Of course I knew at once that this was the sorting hat, countless generations and my three cousins made sure I knew at least that. I heard a few students make some comments on what the hat was for and it became quite obvious that few shared my knowledge of the sorting hat. The older woman walked up to the hat and gave it a gentle tap with her wand, which she pulled from one of her sleeves, and the hat suddenly straightened up and came to life as one of the wrinkled transformed into a mouth. Two more wrinkles turned into eyes and to everyone's utter confusion the hat began to sing!

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

There was a round of applause as the hat finished it's song and the older woman thanked it before pulling a long piece of parchment from thin air. She pushed her glasses higher onto her nose and began to read names from the list. At first students were nervous as the hat was placed on top of their heads but after it was confirmed the hat wouldn't harm them or curse them in any way students began to buzz with excitement at the thought of themselves being sorted into their houses. One kid even turned to me and began chatting away at how he was easily going to be a Ravenclaw. I gave a polite smile and agreed and then the kid was called up to the stool. The hat cried out moments later that the kid was indeed in Ravenclaw and I swear the boy was almost in tears. His table welcomed him and he shook the hands and high fived the students around him.

"Lily Evans" I watched as she sat on the stool and smiled over the hall. My stomach twisted as guilt ate away me, however it ebbed slightly when the hat proclaimed that she was going to be in Gryffindor. Her smile grew as she made her way over to the scarlet table and began to introduce herself to her fellow housemates. I spotted Severus, also, and noticed the nervous look he gave Lily as she shook hands with a raven haired boy. After a few more students his name was called and before the hat truly touched the boy's head it called out that he was a Slytherin. Our table cheered as Severus' face fell and he gave one last desperate look towards Lily – who gave him a thumbs up. My name was called next and I heard a few cheers from the Slytherin table, no doubt from my cousins. I sat on the hard wooden stool and gripped the edge with my fingers as the hat was lowered onto my head. The edges of the old hat fell over my eyes and I was plunged into darkness as I awaited my sorting.

"Ah another Black! So many of you...I suppose you should be placed into Slytherin?" The voice inside my head had to of been that of the sorting hat but I was too nervous to answer back. Instead the hat carried on talking as if it were just the two of us and we had all the time in the world.

"I see the greatness in you...no doubt about that...perhaps you should be...in..." I held my breath and awaited the words I was dying to hear. I felt the hat move slightly and braced myself for the cry and then the cheers.

"I put you in...Gryffindor!" Cheers rose from the right hand side of the great hall and the hat was removed. I sat there in shock and turned towards the Slytherin table where I saw my family – mouths hanging open in shock. I saw the faces of some of the students I had spoken to on the train, their previously welcoming expressions now held disgust and some even avoided looking at me all together. The older woman ushered me towards Gryffindor's table and I knew that this was going to be a long year.

"I can't believe were in the same house!" I sat down beside Lily and gave a weak smile at the other members that had welcomed me to the table. People began to introduce themselves and I half-heartedly gave my name in response. I drowned out the voices of the hall and willed myself not to look at the other table, at the looks of disgust on everyone's faces. I had been prepared to go into Slytherin as generations of Blacks had and now I was here. I was going to be the odd member of the family; the only Black in history to be sorted into Gryffindor. Lily must of sensed my discomfort because she patted my arm and leaned back slightly.

"Sirius? This is James. James is going to be in out classes with us" I turned my head to see the raven haired boy she had been shaking hands with earlier. The boy reached over and gave my hand a firm shake and gave me an easy smile.

"James Potter. I heard your name was Black? As in the Black family whose kids are in Slytherin?" I narrowed my eyes and nodded in agreement, what was he getting at? James bit his lip and shook his head.

"Ouch. Sorry about that I can't imagine what it must feel like to be over here with us. I promise were not that bad!" Lily rolled her eyes and faced me.

"If you want you can hang out with us? I know you wanted to be in Slytherin...but hopefully we can be friends?" I looked into her green eyes and saw hope. She still wanted to be friends with me? Andromeda's warning rang through my head about choosing my friends wisely. But I had been sorted into a different house...surely it wouldn't matter now who I became friends with? And the half blood was in Slytherin anyway...I smiled at the two of them and nodded.

"Yeah I'd like that"


End file.
